The Blutbad and the Grimm
by MessinRound
Summary: Is based off and contains spoilers from season 1, ep. 6, 'the three bad wolves'. What if Orson didn't manage to pull the trigger and stop Angelina? What would that mean for our favourite Grimm? Plenty of whump for Nick as well as some cuteness later on. Rated T cause I'm paranoid and there is a little bit of language and injuries, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey! Thanks for clicking! I'm not promising anything but I hope you enjoy. I don't want to be all 'omg like please let me know if you enjoyed or if you didn't let me know too!' But… omg like please let me know if you enjoyed or if you didn't let me know too!**

 **This story will start right in the action, where Angelina is attacking Orson and Nick remembers the anatomy lesson he had in the trailer.**

 **ENJOY!**

Nick slammed the butt of his gun on the blutbad's back. Angelina let out a long howl of pain before turning to the grimm, death in her eyes.

"Now you're going to pay" She took a step forward and Nick tensed, ready to fight.

"Don't make me do this" he tried to reason with her "there has been enough blood."

The blutbad paused, looked behind her at the unconscious bowerswine. At least, Nick hoped he was unconscious. Angelina turned her gaze back to Nick, she didn't seem angry anymore, just sad. As if she was only just fully realising her brother's deaths, as if only now she was feeling the full weight of her loss. Nick lowered his gun slightly thinking that he had gotten through to her.

That was his mistake.

Angelina suddenly launched herself at the grimm, Nick fired a shot a moment too late and it missed its target and flew into a nearby vase as he was knocked to the ground. The gun flew out of his hands and the wind was knocked out of him, Nick tried to move but found he was pinned down by a surprisingly strong Angelina. Her crimson eyes met his "enough blood?" she roared. Nick swung his fist at the blutbad's face only for it to be stopped by a fur-covered hand, Nick tried again with his other fist but Angelina easily stopped that one too. She forced Nick's wrists to the floor beside his head, sharp claws digging into flesh.

"You Grimm's have killed more of my kind than I can count and yet you still think that you get to decide when there's been _enough blood_?" Angelina spat the words out as if just saying them was an insult to her family "I'll show you what enough blood looks like." Nick grunted as Angelina slowly dug her claws deeper into the flesh of his wrists, drawing blood.

"Mm you smell" Angelina paused, as if searching for the right word "delicious." A sick smile grew on the blutbad's face and Nick knew he wouldn't like what was coming.

"I think it's time to avenge some more of the deaths in my family. My great aunt was killed by a grimm you know, stabbed her right through her neck. And my great great grandfather, a grimm strangled him with his own belt. Let's see how you like it when there's a knife at _your_ throat." She chucked as Nick struggled "or should I say fangs."

Nick barely had time to blink before Angelina sunk her fangs into the side of his neck. Nick gasped as the pain hit him, it hurt, no, more than that. It _burned_. He tried to move away but that only made the pain intensify. Nick kicked out, feet desperately trying to find leverage. Just enough to give him the two seconds he needed to get to his feet. Finally, Nick's foot met the coffee table and he arched his back and managed to send the stunned blutbad flying to the wall. Nick was standing in an instant, one hand clasped tightly around the wound of his neck. He scanned the floor for his weapon, it had landed much further away than he had though, too close to Angelina who was now standing, once again ready for battle.

Their eyes met for a moment, blood-red against stormy-blue, fire against water, blutbad against grimm. Then he ran. Nick ran like never before, allowing only a spec of hope into his mind, this could be his only chance at escape and he was not going to waste it. He rounded a corner and found himself in a kitchen, Nick was forced to stop, there were no doors except the one he had entered through, the one in which Angelina now stood, he was trapped. His hope had been short-lived.

"You don't want to do this." Nick warned, backing away

"Actually, I do" The blutbad snarled

"No, you don't. Think about Hap, what would he say if he saw this?"

"Don't you try to use Hap" Angelina roared "he's gone and it's your fault!" She leapt at Nick who rolled out of the way, one step closer to the exit. But also still one step too close to Angelina who leapt again. This time she found her mark and Nick slammed against the wall. He slumped to the ground, stars filling his vision as he fought to stay conscious. Angelina wasted no time and slammed her foot down on Nick's ribs. The Grimm gasped for air as another kick came at his stomach, and another. This time he heard a crack and cried out as one final kick assaulted his already bruised and broken rib cage. A long, sorrowful moan escaped his throat as Angelina stepped away. He didn't pay any attention to what she was doing, too focused on trying to breathe past his broken ribs. After a few moments Nick noticed Angelina watching him from her seat on the kitchen bench, predatory eyes scanning his every movement, and pushed himself up against the wall, determined to look stronger than he felt. The blutbad just laughed softly at the way his slumped form that betrayed the harshness of his glare.

"Assaulting an officer is a serious offence you know." Nick said through clenched teeth, one arm propping him in a sitting position while the other cradled his stomach. Angelina laughed again before jumping from her seat and kneeling in front of the injured Grimm, mocking.

"People always said that I looked for fun in all the wrong places." Angelina smirked, unaware of Nick's hand unclipping his handcuffs from his belt and sliding them over his fist. He swung his arm around at the blutbad and hit her square in the jaw with his makeshift brass-knuckles. Caught by surprise she flew backwards and Nick made another attempt at escape, rising to a standing position, though relying heavily on the wall for support. The burning in his ribs renewed with the sudden movement. He barely made it two steps before Angelina regained her senses and knocked the Grimm back to the ground. Nick cried out as he hit the ground face first, blood beginning to drip from his nose but that was nothing compared to when Angelina stomped on his back, creating a new bruise and aggravating the existing injuries. She pressed harder and the Grimm's cry choked off into a shocked gasp of pain. Keeping her foot planted firmly on his back, Angelina snatched the hand cuffs from the Grimm's hand. Anger clouded her eyes as the blutbad flipped the gasping Nick onto his back, she paused noticing the blood now steadily dripping from his nose nixing with the blood from the deep gash on his neck. Any deeper and he would already be dead, Angelina quietly mused to herself, good thing she knew how to make death quick and how to make some time for a little fun.

 **O_o, cliffy, I promise it gets better, less pointless whump a little more content. Lemme know what you like and what you want more of in the next chapters. I wont post until I know what you want cause if it sucks… Yaknow. I could be** **reading** **fanfics instead. See ya'll next time!**

 **~Venatrici Out!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaack! And so soon, a HUGE shoutout to zendog for being my first review. Thanks so much, really I didn't expect anyone to respond, especially so soon. But, enough of my rambling, that's not why you're here. Onto chapter 2!**

"Poor little Grimm." She purred, stroking and hand through his hair, Nick quickly grabbed her wrist but the blutbad just applied a little pressure on his rib cage and he quickly released her, gasping for air yet again.

"Always getting into trouble" Angelina suddenly grabbed Nick's wrist, as if examining the wounds there. Nick struggled against the blutbad's iron grip and to stop him all she had to do was push her knee into his stomach "Never knowing when to quit" Angelina continued, sighing. Nick hated the power she had over him, he was completely helpless. And he hated it, hated her, hated Monroe for refusing to help and hated himself for being so stupid. He should have seen that reason would not get through to Angelina, should have known that a blutbad driven purely by anger and grief was not good news for anyone, especially for a Grimm.

Nick returned to the present, frustration wasn't going to get him out of anything. The Grimm fixed Angelina with a stare that would have made anyone run for the hills but his raged breathing betrayed his attempts to look unfazed. He shuffled back against the wall, hating feeling so much smaller than his attacker. Angelina leaned so close to Nick that he could smell the blood, his blood on her teeth. He turned his head away from the horrid smell and squeezed his eyes shut as the wolf admired her catch. He shook her hand off as she stroked up the side of his face, unfazed, the blutbad continued, dragging her claw down the side of his face, opening a long gash. Nick clenched his teeth to stop from lashing out, knowing that would only make things worse for himself.

Angelina reached under her prey's chin, relishing in the fact that he pulled away, so he did still have a little fight left in him, after all. _All the more fun when I rip him to pieces_ she thought. She gripped his chin harder and forced him to face her. He stared at her, his blue eyes cold, showing no signs of weakness.

"How about we invite one of your friends to our little party? Hank, maybe? No, too obvious." Angelina feigned thinking, "oh, I know, lets add a little love to the mix, what do you say, Romeo?" Angelina smiled as fear found its way into the cold steel of Nick's eyes

"No" it was barely a whisper "leave her out of this. She hasn't done anything to you."

"That is true, but if I'm going to do the whole cliché blutbad beats grimm I'm going to do it right. Starting with your whore of a girlfriend."

Unmatched rage boiled inside Nick, how dare she threaten Juliet? As his emotions impossibly rose so did his body, sliding upwards, smooth, predatory. "If you so much as think about touching one hair on her head, I swear-" Nick left the threat open, saying the rest with his eyes as he looked down on Angelina, standing tall and strong. A true Grimm.

There was a moment of shocked silence, Angelina blinked at the injured man standing before her. A smug smirk turning to a slight gape. Then she laughed "I'm sorry. I just- I couldn't"

Nick stared at her, it was his turn to look shocked. She really was insane. Before he had time to comment, however Angelina's interrupted chuckling disappeared as she thrust her claws into Nick's already damaged stomach. Nick gasped as he was shoved back against the wall, wanting nothing more than to curl into a ball, anything to make the pain leave. But Angelina did not remove her claws, "you! You think that you can threaten me? A big-" she twisted her claws slightly

"scary" Angelina tore her claws from Nick and he sunk back to the floor

"Grimm" she spat at the moaning form below her before reaching into his jacket pocket and grabbing his phone. She turned away and began texting, leaving Nick to his thoughts. Or more accurately, his pain. Nick wrapped his arms around himself, one side of his brain telling him to stop the bleeding but the other screaming at him to just make it stop! He tried to sit up but just ended up falling painfully back onto the floor. So he opted to stay that way, lying on his side, arm curled around his torso, the only sound his own heavy breathing.

"Done!" Angelina broke the verbal silence, grinning widely "she thinks that there is an 'animal emergency'."

"You little bitch, leave-" Nick groaned before being cut off by Angelina, who grabbed him roughly by the shoulders.

"You better believe it." She slowly dug her claws into his shoulder, Nick squeezed his eyes shut. "Aw, does that hurt little Grimm? How about this?" Angelina's claws sliced clean through the flesh of Nick's left shoulder and he couldn't stop the scream that escaped his lips. Angelina shoved the Grimm back to the ground, seemingly bored with that particular form of entertainment. She began cleaning underneath her nails, ignoring the defeated Grimm only inches away.

Monroe looked through the magnifying glass, tweezers in hand. Ready to fix the clock before him. Only he wasn't. Every single time he went to make a move he would make some rooky mistake. He growled after yet another failed attempt. Why was this so hard? He could fix a clock in his sleep so why wasn't he?

 _You know why_ , another part of him said _you left your friend to deal with Angelina even though he needed help._

Shut up. He told that part, but it would not listen. "Fine, I'm going!" Monroe shouted at the empty room, he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

 **O-o I know, I know, another cliffy. I just didn't know where else to end it. I'm trying to keep it at around 1,000 words per chapter, let me know if you want it longer or shorter. Until next time!**

 **~Venatrici Out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey! I got another chapter for you! No spoilers but there is a little more Blutbad in this one for all of you Monroe fans out there. Enjoy responsibly :P**

The sound of a car pulling up outside the house opened the floodgates on Nick's fear. A small, ridiculously optimistic part of him hoped that it wasn't Juliet, just someone from across the street. That hope was crushed when he heard the sound of the door opening followed by footsteps and Juliet's voice calling out his name. Nick fixed Angelina with a stare that would have made every single one of his ancestors proud. A warning that deep down, he knew the blutbad wouldn't acknowledge because they both knew that he would have trouble following through on his threat. Angelina leaned casually on the bench behind the door, so that when Juliet walked through she would see Nick, not herself. Angelina put a finger to her lips, a silent warning just as Juliet came bursting through the door.

"Nick!" she screamed, rushing to a kneeling position by his side "oh my, baby. Dear god." Juliet began looking over Nick's injuries. She responded to his hand weakly trying to push her away with mumbled comforts until she noticed one hand clutching his stomach and found the main source of the pool of blood that had formed around him. Immediately she took off her jacket, rolled it up and pressed it onto the wound, earning a shout from Nick. Who, despite the pain he was obviously in was still pushing her, though she couldn't figure why.

"Shh, I'm sorry, so sorry. What happened?" Juliet scrambled to get her phone from her pocket, intending to call for help but Angelina quickly snatched it from her hand.

Nick watched, wishing he could do something, anything! He watched as Juliet spun around to face whoever had snatched her phone just in time for Angelina to crush it between her fingers. Juliet sunk subconsciously closer to Nick who was now pushing her away with renewed distress.

"Who are you?" Juliet asked, realisation flooding her face. Angelina didn't speak, only stepped forward, slow, calculating, mocking. Nick felt Juliet wrap herself around him more, offering comfort to both though neither took their eyes off Angelina. The blutbad prepared to strike and Nick and Juliet's hands joined together, if they were to go down, they would go together. Angelina pulled her arm back, intending to land a fatal blow, but to whom? Nick silently prayed that it would be him and not Juliet, he didn't know what he would do if she was hurt because of him.

"Angelina?"

Everyone's attention was suddenly snatched from the threatening blutbad and to a kinder, much more reformed blutbad.

"Monroe?" Angelina gaped at the man standing in the doorway "what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing" Monroe's eyes found Nick and he instantly pushed past Angelina and knelt next to his friend. He took a moment to openly gape at Nick's beaten form before turning back to Angelina.

"What have you done? Angelina, how could you? I-I thought you were better than this."

"I was-"

"No." Monroe cut her off, startling the blutbad "this" he looked back to his friend "this is so far beyond wrong."

Angelina appeared to try and think of a way to defend herself, desperate to win back her friend, but Monroe set her with the most disappointed, stunned stare. Monroe could hardly process what was going on, he couldn't believe that Angelina could do something like this. Unless, oh no. He quickly looked back to Angelina, whose face had turned from hurt to wrathful-beyond-reason.

"Angelina, don't" Monroe said gently, a puny attempt to calm the blutbad down. Angelina suddenly launched herself at him, but he was ready and countered, sending her flying across the room. Angelina was up in an instant and looked ready to kill, well, more so than usual. Monroe set her with a grim (I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist) glare, a silent warning. The enraged blutbad seemed to weigh her options and promptly ran out the door.

Nick pulled his gaze from the doorway where he had last seen Angelina and to Juliet. She looked fairly composed considering the situation they had just narrowly escaped but Nick could see in her eyes that this would haunt her for a long while, it wasn't just in her eyes, though, it was in his too. Juliet turned to him and he wrapped her in an embrace. Nick tried to feel relieved, he wanted to celebrate, to cheer, but the pain in his stomach made any attempt at a cheer sound more like a groan. Nick's eyes began to feel heavy as he allowed himself to believe that he was far from danger. He was safe now, with Juliet and Monroe, who had come through to help in the end. He allowed his eyes to drift shut and his mind to embrace the darkness.

 **Okey dokey! Chapter three done. This one was for rainbowbiblefrogs86, thanks for your review. I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to get back to this story but you renewed my love for it! Thanks sooo much I really do LOVE reviews, they make me happy**

 **~Venatrici Out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been so long since my last update you know how it gets. Life tends to get in the way of my fandoms :/. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Monroe listened carefully as Angelina's footsteps disappeared into the distance. His mood sombre, he turned to Nick and Juliette. The pair was wrapped in a warm embrace, Monroe's mood lifted slightly before he noticed Nick's beaten body fall limp. He was beside his friend in an instant, wishing nothing more than for the young Grimm to open his eyes and announce proudly that it was all a ruse, alas the heavy sent of blood and the strain evident on Nick's face told the blutbad no such thing would occur. Monroe quickly pulled his phone from his jacket, giving their location and other details to the woman on the other line before returning his attention to his friend.

"Hold on" he mumbled "help's coming."

Nick stirred, mind waking slowly. The first thing he noticed was the lack of pain, it was still there but most had been replaced by a strange, and slightly warm, numbness. The Grimm shifted his head, enjoying the softness of the pillow under it. He forced his eyes open, just as he thought, hospital. Nick turned his head to the side and smiled. Juliet sat slumped slightly in a chair that had been pulled as close to his bed as possible. He reached out a bandaged hand, running his fingers through her soft hair as she slept. She stirred at his touch and soon, her eyes met his. She immediately pulled Nick into a long embrace, allowing everything that they felt and loved drift between them, unspoken but not ignored. Juliette eventually pulled back, eyes teary, "I thought I'd lost you."

"You couldn't even if you tried," Nick replied, placing a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

They sat there, hands entwined with one another. Nothing was said and yet somehow, everything was heard.

There was a soft knock at the door and Nick turned, smile widening at the familiar face. "Monroe."

"Hey, Nick," Monroe frowned as the Grimm shifted into a sitting position, obviously a difficult task for the injured man, "I can come back later if it's a bad time"

"It's as good a time as any" Nick smiled, leaning against his pillows. Monroe nodded and walked over to his friend's bedside, shifting his weight from foot to foot anxiously.

"It's not your fault," Nick broke the increasingly awkward silence.

"We both know that's a lie, if I had just gone with you none of this would have happened."

"You can't know that for sure. Anything could have happened, Angelina was unpredictable, one second she was her normal angry at everyone self the next she was some sadistic psychopath."

"That's actually one of the reasons I came." Monroe looked at his feet.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think it was her fault."

Nick looked at his friend as if he had just told him the earth was actually a cube, "what?"

"Sometimes when people like Angelina and myself are exposed to enough pain, be it physical or mental we, uh," Monroe shifted again, obviously hesitant to continue, "lose ourselves to the 'animal within'"

Nick continued to stare wide-eyed at the man before him, "and that means?"

"It means that Angelina's not _Angelina_ right now. She needs help."

Nick sighed, so Monroe wanted him to try not to kill the woman who had just threatened the most important thing in his life and instead sit down and talk about it over a cup of coffee.

"Is there a way to bring back her human side?" Nick asked

"I'm not sure, there are rumours but it's such a rare thing that no one really knows."

"Figures," Nick grumbled, "look, when the police find her they won't immediately go for the kill, that's not how we work but I can't guarantee that she'll be safe. Like it or not she's dangerous and has been charged for three counts of attempted murder. I'm not happy to hear that she's gone full-blutbad but to me that's just another reason we need to find her before she kills someone."

Monroe nodded, clearly unhappy but still understanding of the situation.

"We won't know what's going to happen until she shows up again." Nick frowned, "but for now, let's just see if there is a way to help her."

 **Aaaaand done! I know it's kind of a messy ending but I just didn't know how else to end this story.**

 **A huge shout-out to WRose for giving me an idea for a sequel! That's right, I am planning a second part to this story. It will definitely include some Nick x Sean.**

 **What will happen when Angelina returns? What do you guys want to happen? I'm only in the planning stages and would love your opinions. Working title is currently 'The zauberbiest and the Grimm.'**

 **See y'all next time.**

 **~Chelsie Out~**


End file.
